


A Kiss To Build A Dream On

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, enemies to lovers speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: If anyone could kiss their way out of death, it’s Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	A Kiss To Build A Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> For Bucky’s 104th birthday today, there was a challenge to write a 104 word drabble.  
> Alas, 104 words isn’t a lot, so this turned into three 104 drabbles.  
> Ooops.

The man’s hand closed around Clint’s throat, slamming him against the wall again. 

Clint scrabbled uselessly at the metal arm as he kicked out violently.

The man grimaced as one kick landed, then he pressed in closer, pinning Clint’s whole body to the wall, leaving him only able to stare into dead grey eyes as his sight dimmed from lack of oxygen.

_Fuck it,_ Clint decided. _If I’m gonna die anyway..._

With the last of his strength, he tangled the hand not trapped behind his back into the man’s long brown hair and pulled him into a bruising kiss just as he blacked out.

The grip on Clint’s throat slackened, and he heaved a deep breath, only to start coughing.

The man he’d been fighting against stepped back as Clint coughed, just far enough away to not be touching him but close enough for Clint to feel the man radiating body heat.

As Clint struggled to catch his breath, the man stood there, as still as a statue, but his face lacked the cold focus that had been on it. Now, the guy looked dazed, his eyes alive with confusion.

“Where?” he asked, his voice as hoarse as if he’d been the one being strangled. “Where am I?”

Even if he’d the breath to speak, Clint didn’t know what to say to that.

The guy didn’t wait for him to answer anyway. “Never mind. That’s not important right now.”

“Wha-” Clint managed to wheeze, only to be cut off when he was pushed back against the wall.

This time the kiss was gentle and hesitant, the guy’s lips meeting Clint’s so sweetly that it stole what little breath Clint had managed to regain.

When the guy pulled away this time, it was with a beautiful smirk. “That’s what’s important.”

Clint couldn’t argue with his priorities, so he leaned forward for another kiss.


End file.
